Sonic vs StarCraft
by ShadowMaster36027
Summary: This is a story about when Sonic comes across StarCraft. Expect old chars,recent chars, and maybe even a ressurection or two! Multiple Chapters will be implemented over time!


Notes? What are those? Oh…I'm making one…. Anyway, this is my first fanfic, written with (more like acted out with) Motive's (Black Mage) Cortex Role play System on StarCraft2. Note: I will be using old and forgotten (maybe) characters. For example, Sonya and Manic might be re- introduced. This takes place after the latest sonic game, Sonic Colors! And I'm not a sour one on the topic of resurrections; never forget that when reading my stories! It also takes place during WoL, or at least starts during WoL.

A great garage door opens up revealing a half-plane, half-starship looking craft. On the side of the ship an insigne with two crossed yellow tails with white fur tips on the end of each. Below the symbol it was written "Miles "Tails" Prower".

"There it is!" said a yellow fox with white gloves (like all Sonic characters oddly have) and two tails who matched that of the craft's insigne. Tails was the fox's nickname, ironically of his two tails, so that's what most people called him. He seemed proud of his latest invention, of course he had the highest I.Q. out of all his friends, and _almost_ all his enemies.

Sonic, his blue hedgehog friend, stood next to him. He stood confused, wondering what it was and what it was for.

Tails, seeing his facial expression, went on. "With this, we can soar through the stars!" he exclaimed! They had gone into space many times before however, including trips to a space colony, and to different planets.

Sonic wasn't the most positive when it came to space though, he'd only go when it was important, or he could learn more things about Shadow, his some-what rival, to use against him. "Yeah, like we need _another_ journey through the cosmos", he said sarcastically. Not only till he realized what he said, did he shut right and up and prepared for the worst response from his fox friend.

Tails, was a more sensitive one, after all he was only 8 compared to his blue friend who was 15 years of age. His eyes teared up at the word who sat along the name of his fallen "friend". He wasn't the only one who knew this girl; she had fought with the group against evil space robot aliens. (Yeah, I'm serious) Only, Tails wasn't just the girl's friend, he felt more than just friendship for the now dead Seedrin. "Cosmo!", he shouted sadly with tears in his eyes. He ran out of the lab and into the cave nearby, which turned out to be the Sonic crew's new "hanging spot".

Sonic rolled his eyes, and then chased after him. "Oh come on! You've been sitting here balling for 2 danged hours!", he yelled annoyed. "Oh look a loose seed…..I'm not helping am I?", he said awkwardly.

Then a red, rough looking echidna walked up to them. His gloves were more of a steel looking tint of silver then the others who had white. His gloves also had jagged spikes on the knuckles. Knuckles is the name he goes by. He normally guards the Master Emerald, a force even more powerful than the 7 Chaos emeralds combined, which are powerful jewels able to unleash heavy powers to its beholders. But since another echidna had been discovered named Blade, they now share watching times. "Whoa! What in the name of the Master Emerald is going on here?", he exclaimed confused.

"Oh, hey Knuckles, say, can you try to calm down Tails for a second?", he said, obviously planning on running off.

"Sure!" Knuckles knew that Sonic would run off, but he didn't care. He always loved to pick on people when no one else was around, as long as they were weaker than him, which Tails obviously was. The Blue Blur vanished in a flash. _Heh heh, punching time! _He thought. Hitting Tails in the gut you yelled, "Stop Crying!" He knew he wasn't helping at all, but he did not care. He started slapping him, repeating, "Stop Crying! Stop Crying!'

Sonic's blue homing ball form appeared above a shadowy looking Hedgehog with bloodshot eyes and crystal like quills. This figure wasn't in fact a hedgehog at all. It was once a form of pure darkness who made a body form from the shadow of the Ultimate Life Form Shadow. His, or its name, was Mephelis.

"Hey Mephelis, I know were enemies and all, but could you help me out just this once?", Sonic asked.

"And why would I help you?", he asked with an odd devious yet curious expression.

_Hmmm_ Sonic thought. "I'll tell you how to beat GLaDOS on portal!", he replied.

"O.K.!", he said happily. "So what do you need?"

"Well…it's about Tails.."

"Basically you need me to use my soul-to-body trick to bring back Cosmo?", he interrupted rudely and prideful.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Uhhhh…You want me to bring her back or not!"

"Fine don't answer!"

All of a sudden an orange rabbit with very large ears appeared form nowhere. She was a six year old rabbit named Cream.

Mephelis then raised his hands, mumbling some words while doing so. All of a sudden a form started to take shape out of the young rabbit's shadow. As it formed, the girl ran off screaming. _I don't need her any longer anyway _Mephelis mumbled. The shadow took form. It was a rabbit who looked just like cream but a little bit taller. Her fur was green and so was her dress. She had a red crystal on her chest and a budded flower in front of one of her ears. "Here your little fox girlfriend is back, now tell me how to beat GLaDOS!"

"Thanks!", Sonic said running off with Cosmo in her new form.

"Dangit!", Mephelis said pitying his mistake of trusting his enemy.

Once they arrived back at the cave, they screamed at the site. "TAILS!", Cosmo yelled worried.

Knuckles, understanding who's voice it was, but not paying attention to what was going on yelled, "Shut up Cosmo! I'm trying to get Tails to stop crying because your dead!"

Sonic had that "seriously?" look on his face.

"Wait…What!", Tails screeched.

"Who said you could talk!", Knuckles yelled at Tails. He was about to punch him when he got knocked over by one of Sonic's homing attacks.

"Dude look!", Sonic said, pointing at Cosmo.

"Cream got her fur dyed?", he asked stupidly.

"No that's Cosmo you moron!", he yelled.

"Oh"

Tails, hearing this, stopped crying, and stared in shock. He couldn't believe it, his love had returned!

"I know where this is going so….bye!", Knuckles said running off.

"Bu-bu-how?", he asked stuttering and confused.

"I don't know exactly….", she said, also confused. "But I'm happy to be back with all of you! Especially with you, Tails!", she said blushing.

Tails blushed to then got up and hugged the green rabbit.

"Wow I really need a girlfriend!", Sonic said, some-what jealous.

A pink hedgehog with a red dress and brushed down quills walked up. "I can be your girlfriend!", she said excited!

"Go away Amy!", Sonic said back. Instead of listening to him she jumped on him, giving him her signature strangle hug. "Uhg, were you even listening?"

"Hey wait I have any idea! We can go on a double date, me and you, Tails and Cosmo (She had been listening)!"

"Whatever", he said being strangled, and saying anything that would get her off of him.

"Yay!" , she said standing up. She then ran off.

Sonic got up then commented, "What have I done?"

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you enjoyed! I'll be releasing new chapters as fast as I can! O.K. end of chapter check-over.

Relationships-Cosmo &Tails, Amy &Sonic ½ of the way.

Teams: Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Amy, Cream

Mephelis (One person group)

That's all folks!


End file.
